Student's Week? Huh
by number three
Summary: the ppg were in high school now with the rrb and their student's week is about to start and this time they have a special show? (note : they are just friends nothing romantic , okay)


hello there everyone . This is my first fic. I hope you guys like it :)

**note very important: ppg and rrb are not going to have a romantic kind of relationship . They are just good friends all of them with each other**

disclaimer: ....nope

To the story then....

****

**STUDENT'S WEEK? HUH**

It was a beautiful October day and here we are in the city of Townsville and her-...huh....what's happening in a certain high-school

"BUTTERCUP UTONIUM !!!!" the principal burst out making the birds flew away from nearby trees

"wwwhhhaaatttt.....it's not my fault" buttercup defended as she continued,frowning "IT was all Butch's"

"me.....HA ...You were the one who dumped the whole bottle of water on Angelina" butch shouted

"BUT IT WAS BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT WASN'T ME ...tell me do you have ear problems"

"then why are you here it's clearly shown THAT is why you are here"

"NOPE....IT'S because YOU LURE ME INTO THIS"

"I DID NOT"

"did too"

"did not "

"did too"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU ...YOU BOTH ARE HERE BECAUSE OF THE WATER AS WELL AS YOUR FIGHTINGS" the principal cried

"you are absolutely right sir it all happened because she/he messed with me" those two said pointing at each other

the principle gave all the hope up as he sigh and sat down on his chair

"just leave" he whispered putting a hand on his head

"now look what you done to the principa-"

"JUST GET OUT OF MY OFFICE"

The green-eyed puff and ruff stared at their principal as they slowly starts to mave

"oh, sure sir"

"as you wish"

After a little while

The other puffs were walking down the hall

"and did you see his face when he told buttercup and butch to meet him in his office" the blue-eyed puff worriedly spoke

"yup.... I would love to know what happen inside there" the leader of the powerpuff girls said with a smile and turned around to gaze at the notice board.

A scream came. Everybody stared at Blossom but she didn't notice she was already busy telling her beloved sister the latest news

"OMG!!! just look at the notice board" she blurted out as she pointed happily at it

"umm.... It .....seems fine to me,Blossom" an innocent answer came from bubbles

"hehehe ....no bubbles look at the schedule. IT says here that in November 21,Tuesday the "students week" will start...Monday is a holiday ...hmmmm I wonder why "

They exchange happy glances as buttercup joined the conversation.as Blossom continued

"on Monday,the very day student's week will start is the speeches .....OMG quick I have to tell the teach....what a sec .... Where do we have to report if we want to be a participant........"Blossom blurt as she quickly scanned the whole notice-board

"calm down bloss-"

"calm down ....CALM DOWN how can you say calm down it's only a month ago and what if they stopped registering..." the pink-eyed cried

"blossom I-"

"I have to act quick ...I have to beat brick in it..he is not easy....hmmm" she seems to talk to herself more tham her sisters

"FOR HAVEN'S SAKE BLOSSOM YOU HAVE A WHOLE MONTH" buttercup was in a very bad mood today

"how can yolu say this brick is not an easy rival you know ..he's more like a nemesis

And I want to outdo him ...AHA we have to resign to mrs. Brown for it" she quickly take off "bye"

"what a jerk" Buttercup hissed as she glare at Bubbles "well, is there any sports day or something" excitement filled her eyes

"well now lets see, umm there's a singing competition, speech of course ...ummm ...sorry no sports competition" her blonde sister told her

"_rats_" this was buttercup's worst day ever!!! First of all there was a mess in the kitchen and she end up cleaning it ,then she was late for school , then butch pushed her in lunch and she accidentally dropped the water on her best friend and because butch starts fighting with her, she has to go to the office and face the principal and now she came to know there's nothing in there so-called student's week she can look forward to and her last period is with her sisters,Angelina and again with those jerks rowdyruff boys . speaking of them they are always grouchy with the girls,Blossom always seems to have a rival with Brick in almost everything so they don't get along too much but are in talking terms if needed and the same goes with butch and boomer , Bubbles , as a matter of fact, likes them all and the same is with them because no matter how hard they try to anger our fair-haired puff, she is always there with a smile for them so if they ever don't get grouchy ,it's only with bubbles . Buttercup well, she always hated them especially butch and so is he ,they usually compete each other in any sports and are not in talking terms but his brothers are a different matter

"buttercup....buttercup...BUTTERCUP" shouted an annoyed bubbles

"huh....whoa" our toughest fighter was so deep in her thought that she forgot all about her hyper sister "sorry....what did you say"

"it's ok ... I was saying that this time it's going to be fun in our student's week" '_yeah, right_' thought buttercup "because there's going to be a show "Romeo and Juliet" and I am going to apply for Juliet" as she starts to jump up and down

"yeah....right ..whatever" buttercup muttered "well, come on,we don't wanna get late for our next class now,do we?"

"umm...don't you think we should wait for blossom"

"nah... she can come by herself "

Blossom was was running down the empty halls. A smile adorned her face as Mrs. Brown told her that she becomes very proud when she is always the first person to register but just then her smile vanished as she had a flashback

Blossom entered Mrs. Brown's office , a very old lady who is nothing but all hearts

"good afternoon Mrs. Brown , how are you? "blossom asked very respectfully

"I am fine,blossom thank you very much" she smiled, her heart-warming smile "if I am not wrong you must be here for the registration"

The powerpuff leader nodded

"I am always proud of you my child you are always the first person to register" Blossom blushed

"well now I don't want to be a pain in the neck but let's not forget me ,kay?" then came a laugh , the voice blossom hated the most ,the voice of brick . Mrs. Brown smiled then laughed with brick

"Of course not brick, you are as good and polite as blossom here is" our auburn haired puff felt like laughing when she heard Mrs. Brown saying 'polite to brick '

'_polite ...huh .... Not a trade in him'_ blossom thought as she angrily glared at brick inside there was fuming and it was clearly shown in her face

Blossom doesn't even realize that she was in front of her classroom she quickly shake her head as she went inside

Our blue-eyed puff looked up.She gazed at her bad-tempered sister in the front row talking to her best friend,Angelina. On her other side were the rowdy ruff boys talking probably thinking about what there next move would be to threaten others but no matter how hard they try they can never bully her around. She smiled at the very thought thinking of how many time they have tried to bully her , threaten her and even black mail her but she still helped them in their exams and after that they never did anything to her in fact they starts to became pretty good friends with her

"What are you looking at" asked the leader of their team, Brick with a wicked smile that all of them always seems to have.Bubbles realized that she was staring at them and now they were encircling her

"huh.... Oopps ...soorrryy..." bubbles blushed as she said this

"yeah ..well.. you should be we are not an item to be seen in a mall or something and tell that stupid sister of yours that she is the stupidest,lamest thing ever in this whole world ..no universe NO ....galaxy" said an annoyed voice from butch . bubbles burst out laughing

"what's so funny" he asked again, irritably

"nothing ....sorry"

"WHAT ARE YOU JERKS DOING WITH MY SISTER" came a voice. All the boys and bubbles looked from where the voice came and saw an angry buttercup

"oh buttercup I am fi-"

"IF YOU DARE CAME ANYWHERE NEAR HER THEN YOU HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH" a feisty buttercup said all the rowdyruffs stared at her then burst out laughing by now the whole class was quite

"ohhh guys quick run or we have her scary sister to deal with" said butch, mockingly trying to tremble

"no not sister.... body guard" the three rolled with laughters as buttercup grew angry and launch for a kick but just then their teacher came along with blossom . buttercup looked back at them and gave them her deadliest look then went back at her table next to Angelina

"those boys.... They always gets into my nerves" buttercup whispered to Angelina angrily

"aww...c'mon buttercup forget it ...we all know they are nothing in front of you three" her best friend tries to lighten the mood "besides your voice is frightening me a little" Buttercup smiled

"well ,today we have nothing to do so I'll just ask you your grades ....if my memory serves me then I think I have only taken 2 tests and 1 was taken by your substitute teacher ,right?....so first test was on.."

As he starts to ask for their grades

"hey, gelina I have A- on my first and B on the second...pretty good huh" to Angelina's relieved buttercup's mood was getting better

"ya...and I have A on first and A- on second" thoses two smiled by themselves

"miss buttercup utonium"

"A-"She said boastfully and very loudly so that the whole class can hear her without any problems

"okay...... miss Angelina Johns"

"A" she did the same as buttercup

The same happen with the next test and now came the turn for their third one

"_psst.... I have failed this one_" whispered Angelina

"_so have I_" buttercup said with a gulp _"well, lets say this quietly_"

"_you can tell him my marks and I'll pretend to go to the toilet_" whispered her best frined

"_I am thinking of a way to tell mine and here you are saying to tell yours_" our green-eyed puff answered back "_atleast you don't have to worry about butch ...."_

"_Well lets pray to the god"_ as the two starts to pray lightly

"Mr. cedr..... oh forget this test. It was taken by your substitute teacher so I am not asking for your marks besides it was just a-"buttercup and Angelina opened their eyes and looked at each other then smiled ear-to-ear

"well just give me your copies here on miss utonium's desk .When butch came with his copy buttercup makes sure that he hears this

"just look at his copy...it's in such a bad condition ,gelina" buttercup said loudly

"yeah....so what's up with you ...you are acting like you have to pay for it "her counterpart answered irritatingly

"yeah I have to so"

"if you two calm down" spoke out their teacher "then I'll be able to announce something or you two keep on your fight and I'll just leave the class"

The two toughest fighters glared at each other then butch went to his seat . after everybody was settled their sir started

"as I am sure that you already know about the student's week that of course,means your week is going to begin on November 21,Tuesday.There will be a holiday on Monday for the last rehearsal that means you have plenty of time to prepare yourself .In this week there's going to be a speech competition, singing competition, quiz competition,there will be only two people that will be selected for this competition. As for speeches and singing competitions ,all of you who wanted to be a part of it must register to Mrs. Brown. For your singing ...you have to select your song and after registering to Mrs. Brown you have to meet your music teacher Mr. Steve for practicing . for speeches,bring all your speeches to me after school and make sure that they are all checked and signed by me and yes, this time sports day isn't happening for some reasons so in place of that there is going to be a special show : Romeo and Juliet"

the whole class starts to whisper to each other excitedly except for buttercup and butch who just rolled their eyes .

"But........ we,the school staff are going to select who Romeo and Juliet will be and the director,for this show too and the results for who will be selected as Romeo and Juliet,director and the two brightest students for the quiz will be out by tomorrow in the notice-board so don't forget to see it. For participants,they must stay after school and must come on Monday 20 November for rehearsal .Tomorrow the participants only are going to know the schedule of their timings and all participants as well as Romeo and Juliet" he smiled "has to stay but tomorrow isn't going to be any practice.If still you have any questions after tomorrow then you may are all fully allowed to come into my office. So as you can see you have a lot of time for practice so we expect good results and Good Luck to you all" the teacher finished "Any questions?"

"WHY ISN'T THE SPORTS DAY HAPPENING" shouted the gren-eyed ruff and puff

"well, some problems occur so-"

"KIND OF PROBLEMS?"

"there are matters that are best not talked about AND I would be grateful if you both stop shouting and sit down quietly" said the teacher with a frown

there burning with rage, sat the two

A few hands raised

"yes miss franks"

"sir, why is the director is one of the students usually they are one of you and anyone else"

"well as you can see ,this year we are having pretty much problems so that is why the director is one of you"

Another hand raised

"yes"

"Umm.... What if I have to take parts in both speech and singing? And do I have permission"

"You are going to know the timings tomorrow and of course you have permission" the bell rang "oh there we go , Goodbye and don't forget to give me your speeches tomorrow"

Author's note: So how was it good or bad well, please review and yes i know this chapter was not very funny but it will be afterwards :) and yes, i know this one was full of buttercup but there will be more of her sisters and the rowdyruff boys in other chapters so plz r/r


End file.
